jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Odrodzenie: Poznać Prawdę/@comment-32398021-20180127053056
Życzenia zdrowia i trochę żalu nad Twoim smutnym stanem (ooooch) dostałeś już pod moim blogiem (dziwne, że tam weszłam najpierw. Ciekawe czemu http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ), więc to już mamy za sobą, przejdźmy do rozdziału ^^ "Garret i Deneris ruszyli w swoją stronę tak szybko, że Czkawka nie zdążył zareagować, przez co był zmuszony oglądać walkę dwóch przeciwników..." Chwila. No ruszyć mogli w dowolnym tempie, też wiadomo, mu nikt nie każe atakować równo z nimi - to nie start w wyścigu - ale co mu broni potem się dołączyć? To znaczy, niby następne zdanie informuje nas, że "walka jednak nie trwała długo", ale jeśli Czkawka zdążył być zmuszony oglądać walkę, a oglądanie oznacza w moim rozumieniu czynność trwającą dłużej niż zerknięcie, spojrzenie czy popatrzenie, to chyba zamiast tego mógł się w tym czasie włączyć, nie? Czy nie? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png "Walka jednak nie trwała długo, gdyż jaskinia zaczęła się zawalać ze względu na ostrzał trebuszy barbarzyńców." A to barbarzyńcy nie powinni strzelać w morze? Do okrętów? Wroga? XD No, chyba, że to takie rozpaczliwe samobójstwo ;) "Rozwalmy sobie naszą wyspę, przynajmniej nie powiedzą, że to oni nas pokonali" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "Garret i Czkawka wylecieli z zawrotną prędkością na Błystku z komnaty, zostawiając Denerisa na pastwę losu." Hmm... *flashback* Viggo: Ekhe-ekhe. Czkawka, tyle zachodu, by mnie ocalić? Schlebiasz mi. Czkawka: Ech, bez przesady. Gdybym cię zostawił na śmierć, co by był ze mnie za człowiek. Tak... */flashback* Wniosek nasuwa się sam: Czkawka, Garret - co z was za ludzie http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "Tymczasem wojska Inkwizycji i Berk zaczynały odzyskiwać kontrolę nad bitwą, spychając barbarzyńców do głębokiej defensywy." To potwierdza moją tezę o samobójstwie *mądre kiwanie głową* "Kontrola znacząco poprawiła morale wojsk, które co chwilę bezwzględnie nacierały na pozycje obronne najemników Denerisa. Nagle znikąd pojawił się Inkwizytor na swoim Wandersmoku, który z zawrotną prędkością wleciał na pole bitwy, a jego smok piorunem zabił kilku barbarzyńców. " Hmm2... *Inkwizytor pojawił się chwilę później, i to "nagle na swoim Wandersmoku", soł...* W takim razie kto ich skontrolował ani czemu ich morale spadło, skoro wygrywali, tego się nie dowiemy :) " - Musimy się wycofać. Zbliża się armia Poszukiwaczy. ''- Poszukiwaczy? - zdziwił się Gart.'' ''- Deneris ich wynajął. Trzeba natychmiast wycofać nasze wojska. - rozkazał Garret."'' Początkowo myślałam, że Poszukiwacz Deneris rządzi teraz barbarzyńcami, a armię Poszukiwaczy tylko wynajął - taka armia zaciężna (jeśli nie wiesz, co to znaczy, wujek google na pewno chętnie odpowie na wszelkie pytania *#ChamskaReklamaWujkaGoogle* http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ). I że pewnie zajął miejsce najstarszego po tym, jak ten oberwał siekierką przez łeb :) Ale... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/central/images/a/a9/Emoticon_stop.png Właśnie, stop. *flashback do ostatniej rozprawki* Nie domyśliliście się tak prostej rzeczy? To JA wynająłem tych "barbarzyńców" by wtargnęli na pole bitwy. Czyli mamy nowy stan rzeczy - Deneris jest sam jak palec (albo coś innego, hehe...), jedni i drudzy wynajęci, i jak widać nic prócz werbunku wojsk zaciężnych mu nie pozostało. "Armia Czkawki i Garreta zaczęła odwrót w stronę okrętów, pozostawionych przy brzegu." Dopiero teraz pojęłam, że oni walczą pieszo, ale i tak - ej, do piechoty nie strzela się z trebuszy, które mogą przy okazji rozwalić twoją wyspę XD Chyba że nadal myślisz o samobójstwie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "Decyzja nastąpiła w porę, gdyż na horyzoncie można było zobaczyć flotę Poszukiwaczy, którzy przybywali z odsieczą dla barbarzyńców. " Ciekawe, co zrobią, jak się im powie, że ich finansujący właśnie legł pod gruzami http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/b/b5/Emoticon_indifferent.png * Deneris. "...wystrzelili salwę płonących pocisków w stronę satków wróga, '''przez co poniektóre' zajęły się ogniem. " '"Niektóre"' byłoby lepsze - bo "przez co niektóre zajęły się ogniem" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ''"- Dlaczego nie wziąłeś wsparcia z powietrza? ''- Biała Twierdza byłaby bezbronna. "'' Nie no, ja zupełnie rozumiem, że on mógł podjąć taką decyzję i tak zrobić - może to pod wpływem emocji, może zbyt spontanicznie... Ale czysto technicznie zastanawiam się, ilu oni tych jeźdźców tam mieli. Opisy z wcześniejszych rozdziałów sugerują, że całkiem sporo... "Wojska Inkwizycji miały też tą przewagę, iż miały wsparcie powietrzne, czego brakowało przeciwnikowi." Więc czemu, na ciężki młot Thora, którym głupotę można wybić z głowy - czemu lecąc w de facto nieznane miejsce, na nieznanego rozmiaru potyczkę, nie wziął ze sobą ani jednego jeźdźca?! Przecież już po Smoczych Jeźdźcach (liczba smoków: 5) widzimy, że nawet niewiele więcej - a robi wielką różnicę. Co mu szkodziło wziąć kilku jeźdźców, przecież to ich jedyny atut. Ale nie - logistyczny geniusz (nie, żebym kwestionowała jego kompetencje http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ) obsadza twierdzę - czyli miejsce, w którym ludzie zamykają się i "bronią", to znaczy głównie siedzą i czekają, aż wrogowi się znudzi - jeźdźcami. Pewnie, zadbajmy o smoczki, niech wypoczną. Natomiast tam, gdzie walczysz na okrętach, które masz słabsze niż wróg i chyba tyle razy się (z jednym i drugim w sumie) ścierałeś, że powinieneś już to wiedzieć - tam weźmie okręty! I w ten sposób rodzi się sytuacja "- Dlaczego nie wziąłeś wsparcia z powietrza? '' ''- Biała Twierdza byłaby bezbronna." Walić tę Białą Twierdzę, jak my tu zginiemy XD "- W takim razie będę musiał sobie poradzić sam. - rzekł Inkwizytor, wsiadając na swojego Wandersmoka." I nawet wiesz, komu za to podziękować ^^ "Trzymajcie się jak najdalej okrętów Poszukiwaczy, ja postaram się zapewnić wam osłonę na tyle, ile zdołam wytrzymać i jeszcze trochę." Bardzo heroiczne to zdanie - ile zdołam wytrzymać i jeszcze trochę porusza jakąś czułą stronę mojej duszy (rzeczy, które to robią, nazywam "inspiracja") - ale jak zagłębiam się w treść rozkazu, to wena mnie jakby odrobinę opuszcza. Trzymajcie się jak najdalej? No dla mojego zrytego mózgu (oglądałam całą noc YouTuba, okej? No właśnie) to brzmi tak, jakby im kazał się po prostu odsunąć/pływać w kółko i czekać nie wiadomo na co, pewnie na Thora zmiłowanie, zamiast powiedzieć po prostu sp****alajcie gdzie pieprz rośnie http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Ale to pewnie moja *chora, ekhe ekhe* nadinterpretacja ^^ Okej, Domisia mnie nie wsparła, to masz literówki: "wystrzelili salwę płonących pocisków w stronę '''satków wróga'"; "oznajmił Garret, po czym ał sygnał Błystkowi"; "jeden z wielu okrętów, podąrzających za jego wojskiem"'' (orto!); "ale miało '''wpływm' na znaczny wzrost zagrożenia Garreta"; "Garret i Błystek atakwali niemal bez przerwy".'' To jej wina, normalnie nie czepiam się takich drobiazgów - nie tu XD - ale chciała, to nie zwalaj na mnie :P "...Inkwizytor był łatwiejszym celem, co wykorzystał jeden z łowców, wystrzeliwując strzałę, prosto w obojczyk Inkwizytora." Jakie oko! http://images.wikia.com/sovq/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png "- Cholera! - krzyknął Garret, widząc jak z rany dość obficie cieknie krew." Spokojnie, Inkwizytorze, cholerą można zarazić się tylko przez przecinkowca cholery - taka bakteryjka, żyjąca sobie w brudnej wodzie - ale raczej nie przez krew. Czyli to na pewno nie ją tam teraz zobaczyłeś ^^ "- Nie mogę... - powiedział, łamiąc strzałę, pozostawiając w ranie grot, po czym znów ruszył na Błystku do ataku na okręt Poszukiwaczy, również go zatapiając." Czyli jednak możesz! Gratulujemy http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "- Macie zestrzelić Inkwizytora! - rozkazał kapitan Poszukiwaczy." Wczas żeś to powiedział, człowieku! Oni już od kilku minut ciskają w niego, czym tylko mają pod ręką XD "- Jeszcze trochę. - powiedział Garret sam do siebie, starając się nie zemdleć od utraty krwi." Ile może wylać z jednego obojczyka... *kręci głową* "- Błystek, wiesz co robić. - rzekł w stronę smoka. Wandersmok od razu posłuchał swojego jeźdzca i nurkując i zatapiając okręt Poszukiwaczy." "Nie TO, cholero! Spie***aj co sił w skrzydłach!" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "- Uciekaj... - powiedział Garret do swojego smoka, po czym stracił przytomność." I tak oto Garret zakończył rozdział w wielkim stylu, heroicznie i efektownie, i tym razem należy pochwalić jego refleks - ty umierasz, on umiera... Bohaterska śmierć na polu bitwy? Nieee, uciekaj! Skoro już mamy wykitować, to dlaczego na środku oceanu XD Koniu, rozdział był piękny, mam nadzieję, że nie urażają Cię ani nie wkurzają moje nieco humorystyczne lub czepialskie (powiedzmy to sobie - do przesady) komentarze, ale jeśli tak, to powiedz, że mam ograniczyć i to najlepiej od razu (nie wymawiaj mi się tu grypą żadną). Twoje rozdziały wprawiają mnie w dobry humor, bawią - choć może niekoniecznie takie było zamierzenie - więc nie dziwi fakt, że czekam na kolejny kawałek :D Weny i zdrowia, Nieparzysty Eriel ^^ PS. I... ech, no dobrze, niechaj będzie - nie umrzyj mi tam ^^ PPS. CO ROBISZ WŚRÓD IRLANDZKICH KIBICÓW, COO??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png 3:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fva-I10i1zk